


Him

by Mikasa361



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, F/M, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikasa361/pseuds/Mikasa361
Summary: A brief and somewhat sad story about Levi's parents and how he came to be...Oh hey, I have a server for writing and stuff. Check it out right here! Come for writing tips- or bring some of your own! Either way, come visit that little snake with the top hat!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is before I found out about the actual canon (Like, chapter 69-ish? Those of you who are up-to-date on the SnK manga, you'll get what I mean. Also, I didn't even read that far. The Internet is a spoiler haven. Be warned.), so I went by what I saw, and my own headcanon. I know I like it. But 7 pages on Google Docs? Whoa. 
> 
> Lemme know what you think~ I know, I'm a sucker for romance. 
> 
> Kuchel and Levi Ackerman belong to Hajime Isayama. Kenny Ackerman as well, but he isn't mentioned all that much. 
> 
>  
> 
> *** Just a little note on the word "Drágaságom."
> 
>  
> 
> I was looking up endearing terms in Hungarian. In my headcanon, Levi is German and Hungarian on his mother's side, and Jewish on his father's side. This is just my headcanon. And so I found this term, meaning "sweetheart" or something similar. If it's not correct, I deeply apologize. ^u^; Hopefully it is. 

        I quietly nap in my bed, bored mindless. I then hear a quick rapping against my door. Three knocks- new client. Space. Two knocks- special request. Space. One knock.... One knock? The customer wants to talk first? That's odd. I have never gotten that. I yawn and put my robe on. Out I go, to meet this man. He better be good.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

     "Okay, so what's up----" my eyes widen. The man in the doorway (more like, away from the door, away from the window. He's trying to be discreet.) is BEAUTIFUL. Long, silky black hair tied back in a ponytail. Shining silver eyes sparkle inside a narrow face. His skin is a paler olive color. He bears a shy smile on his face. The boss snaps at me,  
     "Kuchel, quit your drooling at the customer. Get the job done." He walks off and I stick out my tongue. Mister Sexy speaks,  
     "Well, that's graceful." I turn to him, making the same face.  
     "Well bleh. Anyway..... Tell me. What are you hiding from?" He glanced at the door.  
     "I-I'll explain later."  
     "Hmm. Okay..... So I heard you're a special request. What's up with that?" He scratches the back of his head. He's just beautiful. So freaking hot.  
     ".....Well.... I just want to be able to stay the night. I can't stay with my wife. I just.... I can't. I need someone to talk to, someone to be gentle with me. I'm dealing with too much right now." I can't. He's hurt. Shaking. I give him a small smile.  
     "Well, come with me. Hopefully the bed's comfortable enough." What he says next melts my heart somehow.  
     "The bed will be perfect either way. And do what you like. I'm a virgin anyway."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

     We dress in light clothing afterward, and we lay down. I glance to my customer.  
     "You know... What's your name, anyway? I want to know." He smiles widely.  
     "Eitan Baratz. Yours?"  
     "Kuchel Ackerman..... Um.... So how was it? That was your first time?" He makes a bold move and kisses me, sweetly, on the lips. Something makes me want to have him again, but I know he's tired. He breaks the kiss.  
     "Amazing, Kuchel. You know what to do, hmm. You're gentle, unless you want otherwise. My wife wouldn't be like that....." I kiss him back.  
      "Thank you. You were great, too. Best I've ever had, Eitan. And I mean that." Something crosses my mind. "So what's the deal with the wife? Tyrant?"  
     "Ohh yeah. Brutal." He looks away, sadly. I can see it. He's hurt, he's scared....... This poor man. "Beats me when I don't even do anything wrong. Calls me horrible things. We married a week ago. Worst mistake of my life."  
     "Do tell."  
     "My life is miserable with her. I thought she was sweet. Not at all. I can't go home to her. Ever. And she doesn't even want children."  
     "And you do?"  
     "Very much. It would be wonderful to just hold a little baby in my arms. Boy, girl, either way.... I'd love my baby to death. But she thinks a baby would divert my attention from her." This woman pisses me off.  
     "How selfish! I know I want a baby..... Just...... When I can support myself, and a little one. I can barely support myself, pfft....." He strokes my cheek, and his touch gives me goosebumps.  
     "Be glad you're not tied down yet, my sweet. I'm eighteen- I shouldn't even BE married. It was a lure, I guess. I'm naïve."  
    "Mm, clearly- did you just call me your 'sweet'?"  
     "!!! I'm sorry! Is that bad?" I giggle. He's so cute, it's not even funny.  
     "You're adorable. No no, I've got no problem. You're the first to ever call me that. You'll probably be the only."  
     "That is and isn't how it should be."  
     "Contradicting yourself?"  
     "Not necessarily. One, you shouldn't be treated like an object like this. Two..... It might have been better if I found you and married you." He chuckles. "Because I think I like you." A sad look crosses those gorgeous features. "If only..." I place a finger to his lips.  
     "Say no more, baby. Say no more." I speak after a couple minutes. "You don't have to pay. Honest, you don't." Eitan's eyes widen.  
     "B-but this is your job! I-I have to pay you something for your trouble! You..... You had to listen to me." I silence him with a kiss.  
     "No. I listened because I wanted to. Besides, I'm not from the happiest situation myself. I'm only here because my parents sent me out of the house, and I had nowhere to go." Eitan gasps.  
     "What?"  
     "My brother is a serial killer, Kenny Ackerman. Because of this, my parents kicked me out. Well, more so my dad. I don't even DARE to say his name. My mother, Mariska, left the night before. She planned on taking me away that night, so my father didn't shout at her and throw her out of the house. I would either be under house arrest or sent on the street. Evidently, the latter happened. I couldn't join the military, because I was sure my brother's reputation would spoil my chances. And.... I had nowhere else to go." His eyes grow sad.  
     "That's awful. Absolutely awful." He sends little kisses down my face and neck. They're not in any way aroused, but.... Tender. Every touch, every gesture........ Is full of sweetness, full of warmth. The warmth I've needed and craved for so long. A tear rolls down my cheek, and he wipes it with his thumb. "I need to pay you. I can't have you losing money on me-"  
     "No no.... It's okay. Really."  
     "I have to. Please, Kuchel." I sigh.  
     ".....Okay. But....... You don't have to go home. Stay here. I won't have you go home this late. You shiver at me mentioning her. Stay." Eitan gives me a gentle kiss.  
     "Thank you, Kuchel."  
     "No... Thank you." I kiss him back. "Drágaságom."  
     "What's that?"  
     "It's a term of affection. My mother used to call me that all the time. It means 'sweetheart'. To me, you're my sweetheart. Is that okay?"  
     ".....It's only the first day. But..... I think that's okay. You've made me feel happier in one day than my wife did in the first few weeks of our relationship."  
     "I'm flattered." I laugh a little and snuggle closer. "Good night, my sweet."  
     "Good night, my little sparrow."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

     I've only seen Eitan during the past week. I flood with emotions when I think about him. And I can't get over how he makes me feel. Unlike my past customers, he makes me feel loved. He makes me feel like I deserve to exist, to breathe, to LIVE. And in return, I give him the love he deserves. He doesn't deserve the abuse he gets at home. Eitan needs affection, tenderness, a woman who will treat him right.  
     My sweet love strokes my cheek. I kiss the palm of his hand, sleepily snuggling closer. Some weird feeling arises within me, but I ignore it. Probably just butterflies in my stomach. That's how I feel when I'm with Eitan anyways. Getting to know him, I just fall for him even more. He told me once that if he were to have a baby, he would name his daughter Leah. A son? Levi. Both such wonderful names, especially when he says them. He sings to me sometimes, as I'm falling asleep. His voice is so soothing in my ears, and I can't help but feel at peace.  
     Running a hand through my hair, Eitan smiles at me.  
     "Kuchel.... You're so tired." I yawn.  
     "You give me a workout. You wear me out, drágaságom." Eitan chuckles softly and pulls me closer.  
     "You tire me out too. I'm exhausted..... But I'm not complaining."  
     "Why not?" A tender kiss is his response.  
     "Because..... I love you." My heart skips a beat. I know, I'm so romantic, aren't I.... I bury my face in his neck and kiss it a few times. He's so warm, so sweet.... Oh, if only circumstances were different! After a quick peck to his jaw, I rest my head back on the pillow and meet his eyes, green to gray.  
     "I.... I love you too, Eitan." ....Did I just say that? .....I swore I'd never say that to anyone after my damn father kicked me out. But....... Eitan's been so good to me..... He's the first person to give me love since my mother. Genuine love. My mother nurtured me, tried to save me. But it was Eitan who saved me. He understands the pain I feel, doesn't jeer at me for what I've become. I can't help but be in love with him. Head over heels, man. Head over heels. Eitan pulls me closer and softly sings into my ear, stroking my hair. I fall asleep, listening to his soothing melodies.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

     Just two short weeks. I hear shouting at the brothel door. Shouting? Sleepily, I glance at Eitan. His expression wakes me up. His eyes are wide with fear, looking at the room door. His mouth is wide open. And he's pale. So pale. The feminine shouts drain the color from his face.

 _EITAN. OPEN THE DOOR._  
   
     I blanch at the sound as well. I know who that voice belongs to. _Damn it._ Eitan runs to the room door after getting dressed. He looks at me over his shoulder.  
     "Kuchel, whatever you do, do NOT leave the room. I don't want her to get you too." He runs out of there. Being stubborn, I dress and run out there, only to see a blonde woman beating my Eitan senseless. She seems to smell my fear and rage, and turns to face me.  
     "So you're the little SLUT that Eitan's been seeing, huh?" She takes out a whip. Eitan looks up, face bloody and scared. Broken.  
     "Kuchel, RUN! Hurry!!!!" It's too late. The bitch cracks the whip across the bridge of my nose, her brown eyes menacing. I feel warmth oozing from the whip lash, and I'm screaming. She takes Eitan by the back of the shirt and drags him out. She looks over her shoulder.  
     "Be lucky that's _all_ I did to you, _whore._ I could've killed you." That BITCH. I'm only sixteen! And she has no right to be calling me such things! I..... I never asked to be this, what I am! I never asked to be shoved out of my own home! She knows NOTHING about me! But I can't fight her. She has too much muscle. I'd never win. She drags Eitan out of the door. All I hear is....  
     "Kuchel.... Kuchel....."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

     The day after the incident, I quit. It's been two more weeks, and I'm lost. I have no job, no home.... What do I do? How will I make a living? Damn it. Sixteen, former prostitute, homeless, the love of my life taken away from me.... I've been living with the money I still have from my former job. A feeling of nausea overwhelms me. I hold my own hair back and vomit in an alleyway. A homeless desperate man comes to "clean" it up. I feel awful for him. I'm sure he didn't deserve the life he was living, either. But doesn't that go for everyone in the Underground City? Am I condemned to live here? And why did I vomit? I was fine when I woke up..... I'm probably contracting a virus- wait... When was the last time I....?  
     My last cycle was a week before Eitan came along..... Five weeks ago. But...... No, I can't be late. No... I would've had it again by now! It's been exactly a month.  
     Oh God..... Oh no...... God, I feel hot...... But it's not that warm here. Not now..... No no no..... Oh nonono.... I clutch my abdomen. I know exactly what's going on. ....I'm pregnant. That's the only explanation. I find myself in another alleyway, sitting against the wall, clutching my knees. I'm.... Having a baby. And I know exactly who the father is. I was off work for a week due to my period. And the only one I was with for the two weeks after that was Eitan.... And I've been abstinent for two weeks. I start sobbing into my knees. Great. Another problem added to my list. How can I support a baby when I can't even support myself?  
     Looks like Eitan is going to have a baby after all. But he'll never get to meet his little child. Ever. Not with his wife in charge. I'm alone. Pregnant, homeless, and alone. I can already feel my baby moving inside me, even though it's probably too small to actually feel. Damn it. Just my luck, hm. Every cry I let out is full of anguish. Could it get any worse?  
     I don't know why, but I fall asleep in the same place. Yet I wake up elsewhere. I'm pale and sweating. My mouth is coaxed open with a spoon, and I find myself swallowing down a cold liquid. _Water._ It's water. I gratefully swallow more. Who knew how badly I needed water? I had been scrounging around for two weeks, just barely able to survive. When I look up, I see the face of a middle-aged woman. I've never seen her before, but she's taking care of me? Nursing me to health?  
     I find that I'm on a couch. I curl up a little, scared. The woman places food on the spot in front of me. It looks warm, freshly made. I look from her to the food.  
     "Go on ahead, dearie," she says coaxingly. "It's all right. You're safe here." I hesitate, but I take a bite of the bread. It tastes amazing! I wolf it down, along with the rest of my meal. She chuckles a little. "Hungry now, weren't we? A girl like you shouldn't be on the street, sweetie. Where are your parents?" I shake my head. Her eyes grow sympathetic. "They're not dead, are they?" I shake my head. "Oh, you poor lass." She wraps me in a hug, rubbing my back. "You look like you've been through some rough patches." I look to the side. "My name is Dinah. What is yours?" I look up. She seems like I can trust her. Round, motherly face. Thin brown hair, tied back in a bun. Just a little on the stocky side. I'm shivering so much.  
     "K-Kuchel. Ackerman."  
     "Oh, dear. An Ackerman. You must be Kenny's sister." I back away a little.  
     "Y-yes. He's well known, isn't he?"  
     "Especially around Wall Sina. I used to know your mother, Mariska. Such a sweet lady. I knew you looked familiar..... You look like her. I see your father in there, too. How is he?"  
     "I don't know. He kicked me out of the house. Mamma tried to find me after she left that man, but I was gone before she could find me." Dinah looks angry now.  
     "Oh, I KNEW that man was trouble. Always figured that one rotten bun spoiled the basket. Mariska never believed that. Don't worry, Kuchel. You're safe with me." She hugs me again. ".....I heard your cries. What happened?" I tell her my tale, where I went, about my Eitan.... And about my baby. Dinah is appalled, I don't think she believes me. But she speaks up, "you shouldn't have to go through that. If I ever see your father again, I'll teach him a lesson. As for that baby...."  
     "D-don't make me give my baby up! I-it's all I have left of-"  
     "Oh, yes. I know. I would never do that. But I will help you raise that little sweetheart. Who knows? Maybe you'll raise your baby right." I smile shyly and rub my belly.  
     "T-thank you, Dinah. Y-you're so sweet...."  
     "It's my pleasure! I'd much rather you here than on the streets. That wouldn't be good for you or the baby now, would it?" I shake my head.  
     "No. It wouldn't be good.... For her. I think it's a girl." Dinah smiles.  
     "I think it's a boy. But we shall see now, shall we? Whatever the baby is, he or she will be a cutie. Oh, I should probably bake some bread and get you a job." I smile widely for the first time in two weeks. Perhaps my life will get better, then?

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

     I have a job in Dinah's bakery. It certainly pays, and I'm loving working with my fellows. They're so sweet and understanding. And at five months, I'm showing a little bump. My co-workers rub the belly and squeal over how cute she's going to be. Dinah jokingly corrects them and says "he, now get to work!".  
     When it comes to the baby, Dinah has lots of baby clothes. Her daughter already left years ago, and before her daughter, she thought she would have a son. She did, but he never made it. It makes her cry when she thinks about it, and I'm there to comfort her. She still has a bassinet, and she has experience raising a child. I need all the help I can get.  
     While taking a break, I run a hand over my stomach. There's a little baby in there, one that I will nurture and cherish for years to come. I can hear my co-workers discussing baby names, like Amy, Justine, Evan, or Mortimer. All the women giggle at the name Mortimer. I smile, and stare at my belly.  
     "Hello in there. This is your anya. I hope you'll be able to call me that. I hope to meet you soon, okay? I'll take good care of you." I feel a shifting, and tears well in my eyes. My baby girl's kicks! She's listening! "I'll teach you everything you need to know, baby. My little one. You'll be safe with me and Dinah and everyone else at the bakery." I feel more kicking. I can't help but be overwhelmed. This is my baby. Mine. I rub over my belly some more. "I love you, my little sparrow. Just wait, I'll be a good mommy. I promise."

     The baby responds with another kick.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

     I fall on the floor, crying out in pain and holding my stomach. I've been having contractions for hours, but these are getting more intense. I cry out again, and I hear feet running up the steps. It's Dinah, and she looks worried.  
     "Are you all right, Kuchel?"  
     "T-the baby. The baby's coming! Now now now....." I wail out in agony. Dinah shouts for someone to take her post. Two of the ladies bring in towels, blankets, and a tub of water to clean the baby in. As they prepare for delivery, I let tears roll down my cheeks. _Eitan, this baby is yours. I wish you could meet her._

     "Push!" Dinah's voice is gentle, but loud. I can't take it anymore! Is this baby out yet? I push as hard as I can. "And, out!" She cuts a cord as she takes the bloody thing that came out of me. It's wailing, and Dinah acts fast to clean it. I close my eyes and lean back. Good God, that was painful. I'm not doing that again.

     Dinah walks back over with a bundle in her arms. I can hear her cooing to the little one inside. Little noises come from the towel, and Dinah looks to me with a grin.  
     "Well, what do you know? It's a boy, Kuchel. A healthy little boy." My eyes widen, and I hold my arms out.  
     "It is? W-well let me see him!" Dinah coos at my son as she places him in my arms. As if it were a second nature, I hold him close to my bosom. My baby is calm, tranquil. He looks up at me with those stunning silver eyes that Eitan has. I can't help it- I begin to cry tears of joy. I don't even care that I didn't have a girl. This is my baby. My son. He's so warm in my arms, and right now he seems confused. Dinah looks at me, but she seems a little sad. She never had her son, I remember. But..... She's also excited. I know she is.  
     The baby sneezes, and starts crying again.  
     "Oh, baby no, what's wrong?" I softly croon to him. "What's the matter, little one?" I stroke his cheek with my finger. To my shock, he tries to bite it.  
     "Sounds like he's hungry." Dinah clicks her tongue. "He's trying to feed from your finger." Tired, I open the loose button-down I'm wearing (it belonged to Dinah's husband before his death) and lead my baby to my breast. He latches on, and I can hear little suckling noises. I see his little cheeks moving rapidly. Oh yes, he was hungry. It takes a little while, but he makes a little noise. Somehow I know that he's done. I get him to detach and Dinah holds him while I close my shirt. When I finish, my baby is back in my arms.  
     "He's beautiful. Just precious." I'm still choked up. Dinah agrees,  
     "He is. I knew he'd be adorable." She grins at him and pokes his cheek. He makes an indignant noise, and I cry/giggle.  
     "What a darling...." My heart is overjoyed. I look at his face.  
     "Well Kuchel, he needs a name..." I smile and remember. I remember exactly what Eitan would have wanted to name the baby.  
     ".....Levi. His name is Levi." Dinah strokes his hair.  
     "Mm.... Yes, he looks like a Levi. It's a good name for him." Levi sneezes again, and he coos a little. I kiss his soft little forehead. He's so perfect, so chubby. I turn my attention to Levi after Dinah goes to clean everything else up and restore order to the hectic bakery.  
     "Hi, Levi. I'm your anya." Levi coos more. "You look just like your daddy! You little cutie." I kiss his nose. Levi wriggles a little bit in my arms. I laugh a little and count his tiny fingers. "You're going to behave for your anya, right?" I rub his cheek with my thumb. "I'm so happy to meet you." Levi stares into my eyes, doing nothing but sniffling. His black hair is so soft......  
     Little Levi hiccups. I hold him closer. I can tell he's bonded to me already. His little feet are wriggling under the towel. I move the towel off of his feet and count his toes. I give his forehead one more kiss.

     "I love you, Levi."

4/20/15  



End file.
